User talk:LivingIsDying
Hi, welcome to Christian Music! Thanks for your edit to the Switchfoot (Artist) page. You can find helpful information at and . Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 06:08, August 31, 2011 Please be careful when editing existing templates Many of the templates have a LOT of pages relying on them. I couldn't see how your info box changes would be compatible with exiting pages. In the future, please discuss such changes with me. Put the actual discussion on the template's talk page and a link to the discussion on my talk page. As for your existing edits, I have undone the info box changes. I have also protected that page and may protect others. If I see you making similar edits without talking with me first, I may choose to ban you for at least a day or two. I don't want to do that. Will (Talk - ) 20:22, September 5, 2011 (UTC) :It was interesting. However, I would like to see as much as possible done with CSS coding. You will note that the stylesheet changes with each MediaWiki skin. I am also nervous about parameter names like "title1" as they tend to be too generic. :As for the main page, I don't have time to keep something like what you propose up to date. It will have to be a team lead by you. I dumped a series of Billboard-style charts to track top sellers as soon as I took this wiki over for the exact same reason. :One thing that I still would like to see is a way to use the Wiki to search for sheet music for choirs. Will (Talk - ) 15:36, September 14, 2011 (UTC) --not actual pages. Because of your recent edits to some artist and album pages, I am blocking you for 2 days. You will still be able to edit this page. Will (Talk - ) 22:04, September 24, 2011 (UTC) :I moved your templates to and . Please use those locations. Will (Talk - ) 22:26, September 24, 2011 (UTC) I think I've already heard your response on my proposal. I made templates that look better, but you remove them from the pages that I add them to, why? I don't know, do you not like them? I even made templates that wouldn't affect any other templates (like you wanted) and included more information. You said, "I believe I requested that you use pages in you user space as a demonstration of your template proposal." You never requested that to me until today. I've been trying to help make the wiki look better and help add content. I've had over four years of MediaWiki coding expertise and I administrate four other Wikia wikis, if you don't want my design ideas, please tell me. —LivingIsDying (talk) 02:02, September 25, 2011 (UTC) :#I told you to put changes into your user space so I can see them before they go live. That is why I removed the changes. :#Reread the original request. "In the future, please discuss such changes with me. Put the actual discussion on the template's talk page and a link to the discussion on my talk page." :#I do like the style, but the implementation causes problems as you coded it. Just provide a way (like your userspace) that I can see the proposal before it goes live. :Will (Talk - ) 17:14, September 30, 2011 (UTC) You can talk to me live Now that I am back home, you can talk to me in real time via IRC. In fact, the semi-official channel (it also handles Christian Music topics in general) is ##christian-music on Freenode. If you use , use this link: irc://freenode/##christian-music. Otherwise, use this one: irc://irc.freenode.net/##christian-music. Freenode provides a free webchat client with (very) limited abilities at webchat.freenode.net. One note about IRC etiquette: Please don't PM other users. Stay within the channel for on topic stuff. Will (Talk - ) 20:15, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Please use the templates Please do not remove template references like . They are how we achieve a consistent look. You might want to read . Will (Talk - ) 18:07, September 28, 2011 (UTC)